


红玫瑰

by Mattinata169



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattinata169/pseuds/Mattinata169
Summary: 魔术师藤丸立香和她的憧憬对象们





	1. Chapter 1

“你还不清楚吗。人理的修正已经结束了。纵使在我们失去的这段时间里，你创造了诸多奇迹。但对于现在的世界而言，你只是一个普通的新人魔术师而已。”

“既没有名门的血统，亦缺乏天分的背书。人类是无法被'藤丸立香'这个无名的概念所说服的。”

“拯救人理的丰功伟业，不适合用一个毫无特色的平凡形象宣诸世界。我们需要一个更'合理'，更'有说服力'的救世主。”

“你知道的。她才是最好的选择，最优秀的御主。”

“我相信阁下最信任的从者也会赞同这个做法。”

藤丸立香从漫长的黑暗中醒来。好像有人把她的脑袋撬开狠狠搅拌过，手脚像绑了铅块一样沉重，她花了五分钟从冷硬的床上坐起来。

下床之后她差点儿没站稳，还好最后没有摔倒。不过，即使是摔倒了，也不会有人知道。

太好了。

这个时候，她还是希望能够维持一点'人类最后一个御主'的尊严。尽管现在她和这个称号已经没关系了。

她挣扎着摸索到墙边打开了灯。突然亮起来的灯光让她有点儿不适应，但这跟她此时身体的虚弱比起来也不算什么。

'得吃点儿东西。'

她这么想。

她感觉自己的身体重得可怕，每走一步都像是费尽了力气。但事实上她轻得像一缕鬼魂。她悄无声息地走到了迦勒底的走廊上。

她听到宴会厅传来的奏乐声。

那应该是为女神伊斯塔举办的欢迎仪式。

她是说，真正的，完全体女神。苏美尔的神，伊南娜。

在此之前，伊南娜并非以本身的模样现届，而是凭依在与之波长相近的人类肉体上。

这样既限制了女神的能力，也无法让被凭依的少女完全施展她的天才。

但现在不一样了。

'将伊南娜从被凭依的少女身上剥离，人类将在神话时代终结之后迎来第一个真正的神。'

世界将这个伟大的仪式看做人类的一次划时代的壮举。

但只有魔术协会和她自己知道。

他们要的不仅仅是女神伊南娜。

他们要的还有最优秀的人类御主，在人类接下来将要面临的更为可怕的灾难面前，最有可能带领人类获得胜利的人，被凭依的少女远坂凛。

她有最优秀的血统和天赋，也有过御使从者和圣杯战争的经验。

根据时钟塔的演算，她获胜的几率要比藤丸立香大得多。

这已经足够说服藤丸立香同意魔术协会的提案了。只要能够夺回人类的未来，是她，还是名为远坂凛的少女，又有什么区别呢。

如果说出于一点小小的私心或是别的一点什么，她本来还有那么一点儿委屈和不舍，让她彻彻底底服从现实，下定决心的，是魔术协会的最后一句话。

“我相信阁下最信任的从者也会赞同这个做法。”

「降神」的仪式很顺利。除了过气的人类御主藤丸立香消耗掉全部的魔力以外，甚至不需要付出什么代价。

女神降临世间，最优秀的御主苏醒。

皆大欢喜。

她听见宴会上传来的热闹声音。

觉得确实皆大欢喜。

厨房里空无一人。

这很好，她并不想自己现在狼狈的样子被人看到。

她不怎么会做饭。拉开冰箱，她随意拿起了一包乌冬面。

只是填饱肚子，让自己不要饿死罢了。事实上她现在也没有什么胃口。

有点头晕。也许只是庞大的魔力透支消耗了体力，很快就会好的。

她强忍住胸口犯上的恶心感，努力撑在案边。

只需要拿起锅，接点水。再走几步，马上就快到水池了。

先听到的是'咚'的一声闷响。

然后是铁器撞击的尖锐声。

接下来是腿骨传来的一阵剧痛。

她茫然环顾，有点儿发愣。

很快她意识到自己摔倒了，铁锅摔到了十米开外，狼狈地扣在地上。

'它真不幸，碰上我这个坏厨师'

她这么想着，试图站起来将铁锅拾起。

但有人先她一步将它捡起来了。

她顺着那人的动作往上看。

真是不巧。

她此刻一点也不想见到他。

“还以为这两年的经历让你有所成长，没想到还是如此冒失。”

眼前是这个厨房的常客，不如说他出现在这儿再合情理不过。

她费了一些劲从地上撑起来，来者没有伸手帮她，只是站在那里看着她略显狼狈的动作。

“卫宫先生是来帮忙宴会的吧？”

她接过卫宫手里的铁锅，故作镇定地搭话。

天知道她现在甚至没有勇气直视他的眼睛。

本来她的资质尚无可能完成拯救人理这等伟业，只是阴差阳错，凭借一点儿不入流的魔术功底和运气，凭借众多英灵的帮助拯救了世界。而现在她连这点可怜的魔力都没有了，更加没有了和英灵签订契约的资格。

卫宫说得对。这两年她的确毫无成长。

“我也不知道要怎么还原苏美尔的美食。你知道的，女神都很难伺候。”他似乎相当无奈地耸肩，然后绕过她径直到走到冰箱前拉开门打量起来。

是的，女神很难伺候。

但即使这个女神只是曾短暂凭依过他心中的那个少女，他也愿意因此而对伊南娜礼让三分。

那如果他知道，被魔术协会从女神身上剥离的，那个他在意的人，已经被灵子转让到了迦勒底，马上就可以醒来与他重逢，并与他签订新的契约，一同携手拯救世界呢。

届时他会露出怎样的表情呢。

她不愿意去想这个画面。也不想再待在这里。

然后她权衡了一下。

在此时回避卫宫来避免自己的尴尬，不仅显得刻意而引起他的怀疑，更重要的是，她现在实在饿晕了头。

降神仪式剥夺了她的所有魔力和精神，再不及时补充一点能量的话，如果在喜气洋洋的宴会上晕倒，就显得太扫兴了。

于是她决定继续留在这儿，她开始烧水。

不知道卫宫在做什么，她闻到一阵香味。

那点微弱却诱人的气息勾得她唇齿生香，几乎要双目含泪。胃却不满的开始抗议，她苍白着脸捂住腹部。

水开了。

她撕开速冻乌冬的包装将他们丢进锅里。

看起来毫无食欲。她感到一阵反胃。

而卫宫那边的进度似乎很快，香味层层叠叠地传来，她觉得自己每一秒都在忍受折磨。

面终于好了，她飞快地捞起来扔进碗里，却发现酱料没有了。

……果然，她什么都做不好。

她自暴自弃地决定用白面来填饱肚子，反正只是为了不饿死，味道无关紧要。

卫宫的菜也做好了。

她端着一小碗可怜的面准备离开这里时，却被卫宫叫住。

“搭把手，master。”

他两手端得满满当当，用下巴示意了一下桌上遗留的菜肴。

她迟疑了一下，还是认命地走了过去，用剩下的手端起了卫宫拿不下的汤锅。

馥郁的香味几乎蒸得她落泪。

“这是苏美尔美食？”

锅里怎么看都像是日本最常见的豆腐味增汤。她皱眉，心想伊南娜看到后会不会大发雷霆。

“女人的话不能全听，女神的话尤甚。“卫宫耸肩在前面带路，”迦勒底的物资有限，再高明的厨师也不可能凭空复原几千年前的料理。”

她咧了咧嘴角，但发现自己笑不出来，体力已经快到极限了。

有些眼前发黑，从这里去到宴会厅的距离并不算太长，但每一步都让她几乎无法忍受。

她昏昏沉沉，听到卫宫让她将手中的菜肴放下。

她照做了。

有什么不对劲。

她努力眨眼让自己清醒一点，然后意识到了违和之处。

本该热闹的宴会厅空无一人，不，这甚至不是他们要去的宴会厅。

而是迦勒底的休息室。

卫宫把手里的餐盘放到她面前的茶几上，示意她坐下。

“比起满足女神的心血来潮，让看起来已经饿到奄奄一息的master恢复一点能量可能更满足英灵职责的优先级。”

精致的碟子里摆放着她最爱的治部煮和茶碗蒸。还有她端来的味增汤。

这的确不是什么苏美尔的特色料理，毫无疑问是她的口味。

“虽然不知道你是出于什么理由让自己处于这种状态，但无论如何这都不是一个成熟的御主该有的态度。”

然后他离开了，从外面替她关上了门。

立香笔直得坐在茶几前。

料理散发着香味。

但她什么也吃不下。


	2. Chapter 2

宴会还没有结束，她已经是快撑不住了。  
幸好沉浸在喜悦中的众人没有向她投来一眼。  
藤丸立香强忍着向女神献上了祝贺，她希望可以快一点，快一点回到my room。这样就可以在众人发现她的失态前…… 

她跌跌撞撞地在回廊上走着，有人挡在了她面前，她视觉已经模糊了，但直觉眼前的身影高大又可靠。

不知道为什么，总有一种安心的感觉。她像燃尽的灰一样倒下了，被那个人稳稳接在怀里。

“已经是强弩之末了吗？样子真糟糕啊，master。”

她清醒一些的时候，已经被妥善地安置在自己的床上里。  
抱她回房间的人正坐在床边。

“卫宫……先生…… ”

被叫到名字的男人回头，“感觉好些了吗，master。”

的确是卫宫没错，但却是反转的那个卫宫先生。

“我…… 我没事呢。”

卫宫alter发出一声嗤笑，“对自己的状态没有自我认知吗？既然醒来了，就好好告诉我这是怎么回事吧。对自身状态负责，这也是身为御主的义务。”

她的意志已经虚弱到没办法再耗费心神来撒谎了，更何况眼前的男人是自己最信任的人，她不知不觉说了实话。

卫宫alter难得地沉默了，片刻之后才感慨着似的开口，  
“啊啊，竟然做到这种地步，是为了那个还没腐坏的‘我’吧。”

她慌乱地想否认，支支吾吾地辩解，并不是因为谁，她只是觉得那个女孩的确比她更适合做拯救人类的御主，而自己只是个没有天赋的平庸魔术师。

不知道为什么，今天的卫宫alter回应地很慢，像是每一句话都经过深思熟虑，也因此显得特别郑重。  
“就算是魔术师，也是付出了生命与魔力为代价赶赴战场的。”  
“对我来说，御主这个称呼并没有错。”  
他用坚定的语气这么说了，以不容置疑的语气宣告着对藤丸立香的肯定。

眼前有泪水涌了上来。

追寻了多久啊，她一路走来，跨过尸山血海，穿越于各个特异点中。  
一直在渴求着，一直想要他们能够正视她一次，无论是对她的努力还是她的那份心意。  
她想要的只是一句肯定。想要亲耳听说，她也是一名合格的，被承认的御主。

卫宫alter恢复了平时冷漠的佣兵的语气，“你可是我的雇主，在支付完报酬之前没有权利随便解除契约。”

立香突然间很难过，她一点也不想辜负卫宫先生的信任，但现在已经做不到了。她的魔力已经完全在复杂的降神仪式中耗尽了。

“还不晚。”  
金色瞳孔不带感情地注视着她。  
“你还有一种方法可以再度接受魔力。”

“唔…… 嗯嗯……”  
立香满脸通红，推着男人的肩膀，但不是抗拒，只是未经人事的青涩小女孩在这种时候下意识的反应。  
卫宫alter离开了她。

“这种方式。”  
他的呼吸仍然很平稳，跟大口喘着气，看起来狼狈不已的女孩对比鲜明。  
“你能接受吗？”

很奇怪。她觉得自己一直对红色的弓兵有超越主从的仰慕之情。对于卫宫alter，一开始她也许是把对那个人的感情投射在了他身上，但不得不说，很多时候，alter反而比卫宫好相处很多。他坦率又可靠，她更多时候更愿意和他一起战斗。不知道为什么，刚才被卫宫alter亲吻，她一点也没有想抗拒，反而觉得很温暖，很安心。

“请给我魔力，卫宫先生。”

她的脸很小，卫宫一只手就可以握住。  
他握着她的脸吻她，另一只手在她身上游离。  
衣服不知道什么时候被拨开了，胸前的小豆被粗糙的指腹摩擦，又痛又痒。  
立香有点不舒服地扭动着，然而当男人当手真的放过她的胸部时，她又有点觉得空虚了。

“腿分开。”  
像是每一次战斗时一样下达着指令。  
立香条件反射地照做，完全忽略了这是个多么羞耻的命令。

“咿…… ”她完全软倒在男人怀里，小穴里塞着他的手指，“我有点不行了，卫宫先生。”  
为了“装”出一名成熟御主的样子，她平时很克制，从来不会对从者撒娇，不会在从者面前暴露脆弱的一面。但是极度虚弱的状态下，面对信任的人的爱抚，她不自觉地撒起娇来。  
“求求您不要了，好奇怪…… 呜呜…… 那里…… 感觉要化掉了。”

“不要什么？”卫宫alter在她耳边轻轻笑了一声，“要得不是很厉害吗？”  
他加大了手上的动作，于是正受不了的女孩子就听到自己下面传来的沽啾沽啾的水声。她面红耳赤，恨不得把整张脸埋进男人怀里。

立香的确是有点不清醒了，平日对从者们总是小心又谨慎得保持着客气礼貌的她竟然毫不顾及地紧紧抓着男人的胳膊，每次他用力的时候，她也就感觉到肌肉线条绷紧的感觉。  
被自己的从者搂在怀里，被亲吻，被揉捏着乳头，下面又在被插。这样淫乱的御主，真的是一个合格的master吗。然而快感让她什么也顾不上，沉迷在卫宫alter的味道里，不停地高潮。

头发被汗水浸湿了，浑身都覆着一层水泽。她汗津津地，脚趾蜷起，到最后叫都叫不出声，只能小小声地喘息。

“还真是个贪婪的御主啊。”alter像是在笑她一般感慨了一句。

立香似乎已经完全丢掉了理智，撅起嘴求欢，“不够，还不够…… 多少次都不够…… ”

大概是master从未暴露过的这一面实在太罕见，连卫宫alter都忍不住觉得有些惊讶，他很好奇眼前的女孩子到底能出多少水。  
“是吗，既然你这么说的话。”

虽然是alter的他。但也绝对不会强迫女孩子做这种事情，但既然是master作为御主的请求，他理所应当要有所回应。  
于是就这么压着她操进去了。插进去的那一刻两个人都因为痛苦闷哼了一声。  
立香直接哭了出来。  
卫宫alter也没好到哪里去。  
他皱着眉，“master，放松点。”  
立香一边哭，一边努力想让自己放松下来，但是她太笨拙，总是适得其反。  
穴里的嫩肉咬得更紧，男人的脸上露出苦闷的表情。  
他倒吸一口气，努力忍耐着把身下的女孩就地正法，操得她告饶的冲动，玩弄起她的阴蒂。  
指尖贴上去的一瞬间女孩就喊出了声，“咿呀呀——”  
“插进去的时候摸那里的话——”  
这次卫宫alter没有再顾及她的感受，缓缓抽插起来。  
穴里被又大又硬又热的塞得满满当当，胸前也在被玩弄，她爽得想叫出声，却被狠狠咬住了嘴唇。  
男人的舌头有力地撬开她的齿间，凶狠地扫过口腔里的每一个角落，唾液溢了出来。  
看不到自己的表情，但立香觉得自己现在的样子绝对糟糕透顶。

卫宫alter似乎被她糟糕的样子刺激到了，越发激烈得操她。他握住她的腰，将她掉了个个儿。肉棒上筋络的摩擦让她爽得软了腿，几乎跪趴不住。他整个压在她身上，胸肌紧贴着她的光滑的背脊，双手牢牢抓着她的手，阴茎每次都整根没入，又整根拔出，翻出内壁粉红色的嫩肉，阴囊刚好一下下撞击在她的阴蒂上，耻毛硬硬地扫过穴口周围细嫩的肌肤，过盛的快感让立香着迷，她简直要沉浸在这种什么都不用想的快乐里。

“宴会还没结束就不辞而别，这实在不是一个合格的御主该有的做法啊。”  
似乎是有my room的权限，不速之客轻而易举地进了房间。  
房间里的景象一览无余。  
刚刚忙完的厨师，藤丸立香的憧憬对象——  
卫宫冷着脸闭上了嘴。


	3. Chapter 3

“卫宫……先…… 生……”  
听到熟悉的声音，正在承受着自己从者侵犯的新人魔术师浑身都僵硬了。  
甚至脱口而出之后，她也不知道自己此刻究竟叫的是哪一个。

她很希望卫宫能够走出去，装作没有看到这一切，但后者完全没有回避的意思，短暂的惊愕之后，红色外套的骑士又恢复了他惯常那副冷漠从容的语调，“哦，原来提前从女神的宴会离场就是为了这种事。我还真是低估你了，master。”  
然而他的目光并不放在那女孩身上，而一直追踪着反转的自己。

“哼。”  
alter慢条斯理地将怀里的女孩子用被子拢起来，抬起头坦然承受眼前的人的冰冷的目光。“你还看不出来吗？”  
他嘲笑着正义之士的迟钝，“这女孩再不补充魔力就要永远失去当魔术师的资格了。降神仪式的耗魔不是一个普通人能承受的，她的身体机能正在衰退，就是死了也没什么奇怪。”

“alter桑，请不要——”在最糟糕的情况下被自己暗恋的人撞破，她已经窘迫到了极点，但即便如此，即便如此她也还没有想好，要如何对卫宫坦诚她做的这些事。

“你说什么？”卫宫皱起眉。

alter沉默地注视着他。  
立香低着头不发一语。

真相从来都如此明晰。  
魔术协会一直以来都未曾信任过立香作为御主的资质，也从未对英灵召唤表示过赞同。在这种情况下魔术协会竟然能主动提出降神仪式的举行，那么他们的目的就只有一个——  
不是为了完全体的苏美尔女神伊南娜，  
而是比藤丸立香更加有资质，更加有可能带领人类在夺回未来的站着中取得胜利的魔术师，  
远坂凛。

也许这件事他从一开始就猜到了，只是自己潜意识里对这一切都是默许，甚至赞同的而已。

“卫宫先生……远坂小姐的手术很顺利，应该……马上就会醒来了。”  
微小的声音响起，她依旧低着头不敢看他，但却还是把这个事实传达给了他。

言下之意，他应该马上离开这里，去看望此刻更有希望取得胜利的御主吗。  
卫宫心里升起一股无名的焦躁，他不知道现在究竟应该说些什么，然而他却在来得及思考之前听到了自己尖刻的声音，  
“如果是在被胁迫的情况下做出的决定，把所有事情告诉达芬奇才是最理智的决策。如果是自愿做出的行为……哼，那么想必早就应该已经预料到了后果，现在的情况又是如何呢？突然反悔？还是说，你只是单纯‘想’要这么做而已吗。”

紧紧抓着被子的指节苍白，一直低着头的女孩突然用难言的目光看着他，眼圈通红，却最终咬着嘴唇一句话也没说。

“是个好主意。”  
alter的脸上浮现出隐约的笑容，只是眼睛看上去没有一点笑意，  
“不过，告诉达芬奇之后，立香也好，冬木那个小姑娘也好，该如何自处呢？你不会没有想过这些问题吧。难道你愿意让你的那位master陷入麻烦吗？”

卫宫几乎是一瞬间被激怒。  
我现在的御主是藤丸立香，不要搞错了。  
她可不是你一个人的master。  
他恼怒地想着。  
然而他更恼怒立香的沉默。  
即便如此她依旧一语不发。  
难道她也对alter的说法感到认同吗。

“啊，不过想来这小姑娘也不会是被协迫着做完这件事的，那么就是基于自愿了。她这么做的原因，你也能猜到吧。”alter嗤笑着他，语气却越发冰冷，  
“虽然她的天赋和基础和你之前的御主比起的确差得很远，但她也一直在用自身极限的程度在努力。尽管在此之前，你从来没有给过她一个眼神……”

“请不要再说了……”立香对alter苦涩地开口，然后用不大却坚定的声音告知眼前红外套的骑士，“我现在已经不是卫宫先生的御主了，所以…… 您不需要再为此感到烦恼。和更有资质的魔术师签订契约，才是现在…… ”

卫宫看了她一眼，阴沉的目光让她突然失去言语。  
“听到了吗，腐坏的‘我’啊。连这个master自己都说我已经和她无关了，那么这一切和你又有什么关系呢。”

“的确和我没关系。”  
alter收敛了笑意，金色的眼睛冷冷地注视着他。  
“但现在我的雇主遇到了危险。在收取完酬劳之前，我不会对她放任不理。我肯定她的努力，肯定她作为御主的资格，这是我作为从者站在这里的基础。  
如果有人想破坏这个基础，他就是我的敌人了。”

卫宫深吸一口气，然后缓缓地吐出来，竭力让语调维持平稳，  
“我并没有与你为敌的打算。如果是想把我曾经的契约者从目前糟糕得像是要死掉的样子中拯救出来的话，我们的目的姑且算是一致的。”

“是吗，那正好。”

alter不带感情地开口，  
“这小姑娘消耗的魔力太庞大了，凭借我一个人是没办法满足她的。”

立香挣扎着想起来，但是普通人的力气怎么可能和英灵抗衡呢。更何况她早已四肢酸软，此时被卫宫握住手臂，几乎一点反抗的力气都没有。  
“请别这样，卫宫先生我……”

卫宫一只手将她腿分开，露出下面被操得还没完全合拢，现在还湿漉漉吐着爱液的花穴，看着她眼睛冷笑，  
“这里不是还很想要吗。不过不能太贪心啊，master。待会儿即便恢复了魔力，小心别因为被干得太厉害而下不了床。”

之前的他虽然对她比较冷淡，但也好歹还算是正常从者的态度。但现在她被眼前的人的冷酷刺痛了，她用求助的眼光看向一边的alter，然而对方并没有阻止的意思。

卫宫顺着她目光看去，笑道：“你在期待那个‘我’做什么呢？别忘了我可是最了解他的人。只要从结果来说是效率最高的做法，他是不会反对的。”

说完他便勾过女孩后脑，手臂紧紧搂着她的腰背，深吻起她来。立香几乎被吻得喘不过气，浑身像火烤一样。一想到卫宫模棱两可的态度，加上alter就在一旁，她心里更加慌乱，想要挣脱他的怀抱。然而卫宫的臂膀像铁一样坚硬，紧紧禁锢着她，她一阵地挣扎反而激得卫宫那东西坚挺起来，像跟铁棒一样硌得她腹部。  
她顿时浑身僵硬。

卫宫已经有些昏了头脑，此时看到她僵硬的样子更是无名火起，  
“刚刚不是被那个‘我’干得很享受吗。现在扭捏成这样是在做什么呢？”  
说着扭头对alter冷笑，  
“既然你也知道一个人的魔力满足不了我们的master。还不快过来帮帮她？看这个样子，你要是不来，她怕是连腿都不愿意张开吧。”  
一边说着，一边解除武装。

alter没说什么，只是默默走上去从后面环住了女孩娇小的身体。立香今天本来就是第一次经历这种事，竟然还是同时跟两个自己最憧憬的人，而他们彼此的关系又如此微妙，她心脏狂跳，慌乱得无法思考，只有背后alter沉稳的怀抱给了她一丝安心感。

似乎是察觉到立香身体上微小的放松，卫宫跟alter交换了一个眼神，后者从善如流地固定住了她的腿，于是卫宫顺利地伸手探向她的腿心，用掌心搓揉她的私处。她惊得一侧身，直往alter怀里缩，于是卫宫手上的动作由温柔的搓揉变成带着惩戒性质的拍打。花穴被刺激得直缩，却仍然有黏糊糊的爱液渗出来。卫宫抬眸看她，往穴里送进一根手指，随意抽插，直插得她满脸通红，挺起腰，一面娇喘，一面泄得水流如注。

立香被弄得快死掉了一样，几乎喘不过气来。这时候alter搂住她的脖颈和她接吻，舌头探入她嘴里，撩拨吮吸。上面被湿润的勾缠着，下面的穴内还含着卫宫的手指，每次插入，穴里的嫩肉都一阵紧缩，像是在挽留他一样不让他抽出。娇挺的乳房随着每次的抽插晃动，被alter伸手握住用力搓揉。

她很快去了一次。然而两个人不可能这样就放过她。

卫宫将她平放在床上，扒开她的腿，阴茎顺着肉缝从上到下反复磨蹭。立香被折磨得气若游丝，此刻被吊在半空，上下不得，哑着嗓子直喘。想要开口求他，却又隐隐有些觉得眼前的人根本是故意的，也不知道究竟应不应该顺着他来。  
直到alter不耐地看了卫宫一眼，“你在做什么？”

汗珠滚落下来，卫宫的耐心也耗尽，再不能等，挺腰把阴茎往那肉缝里挤。  
刚刚被干过一次，女孩的里面还很湿润，此刻比较顺畅得就吞下了男人比一般人大的物事。  
他开始挺送起来。  
刚开始因为alter就在旁边，立香一直咬着嘴唇不敢出声。然而卫宫仿佛是在跟什么较着劲一般，越发用力，插了百余次时，阴茎每次都尽根没入，大开大合。下体逐渐泛起令人浑身酥麻的快感，立香几乎将嘴唇咬破。他知道她情动，便慢下了动作，等她缓过一口气时却突然全力往里一顶，顶得立香终于忍耐不住，呻吟出声。  
卫宫这才满意，缓缓搓揉她的身体，由肩到臀，竟隐约有丝温柔的味道。

此前立香无论是被忽视，甚至被冷眼相对，都觉得理所应当，从来没觉得这是别人的错，只认为都是自己没用罢了。  
此刻却忽然觉得委屈极了。  
她很想哭，却不敢哭。  
想抱住眼前的人，却又不敢伸手。

她一双眼睛似泣非泣，柔软的发丝弯弯绕绕地垂在肩上和床上。  
这点柔软的表情让卫宫越发说不出的火大，挺送的力道更大。  
女孩的里面嫩得像羊脂，阴茎被层层裹起，他根本无法克制。  
跟随自己的欲望一次次地进出她的身体，她白嫩的小腿搭在他肩头，随着每一次的插送晃荡。  
快感像电流一样蔓延全身，比起身下的女孩，卫宫的理智大概蒸发得更为彻底…… 

他回过神来是因为被什么坚硬的东西打了一下。  
然后他冷静了。  
眼前是alter的枪。  
后者不可置信地皱眉看着他，“你疯了吗？我都怀疑到底谁才是alter的那个了。”

立香浑身泛着不正常的潮红，身体被干得一丝力气也没有，微弱地吐着气，脸上依然是那副羞涩又欲言又止的样子。

卫宫别过脸，心中突然涌上一阵歉疚。

但显然不够，  
还不够。  
眼前的女孩虽然已经摄入了相当的魔力，却依然远抵不上她消耗的量。

alter收起枪，将立香扶起来，  
“还可以吗，master？”  
虽说只是在确认魔力补充的结果，但依旧透着关心和怜爱。

“我已经好多了。”  
她乖巧地点头，“可是…… …… ”  
有点犹疑地看着alter，  
“alter桑现在……一定…… 还很难受吧。”

老实说，不管是哪个卫宫，尺寸都相当惊人。  
因此她必须努力张开嘴，才能面前将男人的阴茎含在嘴里。  
面对alter，她不仅信任，更混合着憧憬和感激，此刻她相当认真地将对方的阳物捧在手里，乖顺地小口小口舔舐着。  
alter闷哼一声，手指插进她的头发。

啊，果然，自己无论如何都看这个人不顺眼。  
红色的弓兵阴沉地看着正闭着眼享受跪在床上的女孩给他口交的另一个自己，绕到了立香背后。

“还真是有余裕啊，master。”卫宫拉开她的腿再次操了进去，“既然如此的话，多来几次想必你也很乐意的吧…… ”

穴里突然被塞满，像是有根灼热的铁棒插在下体，前面还含着alter的阴茎。被这羞耻的事实刺激，立香几乎承受不住。alter摁着她头顶的手越发用力，喉咙间溢出苦闷的声音。她见alter受用，只想再努力一点让他更舒服，于是更加卖力地舔弄起来。卫宫发了狠，摆送窄腰，极力挺送，夹带着爱液溅落，似乎执意要插得她无暇他顾。

他终于交代出来时，女孩已经几乎快失去了意识，alter从前面抱着她柔软的身体，卫宫俯身在她耳边粗重的喘息。  
“这就是你一直想要的吗，master。”


End file.
